The technology for oversampling the I signal and the Q signal from modulated signals for correcting a phase lag in the I signal and the Q signal (see Patent Document 1) and the technology for oversampling the OFDM signal or the television signal for a receiver to receive the reception signals have been developed (see Patent Documents 2 and 3).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-303386
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-268041
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-303386